Talk:Vlad III/@comment-34657341-20180708081805/@comment-28209103-20180708131011
It's all about luxury. What you said about Vlad is also true for every arts servant out there, Arts team in the end is and will always be a luxury.. especially the one that depends on Tamamo. I mean Cas Gil is good because we have Tamamo and some Arts crit hitter, Lancelot is good because you have Jeanne to cover his ass from NP, Chloe is good because you can supercharge her NP and star spam with Waver and Tamamo. Arts team will need a high skill level before they actually shine, Buster isn't even a thing until JAlter and America release with Cu Alter but it'll be a thing after Merlin. Quick is the cheapest among the three type due to a lot of good silver and below are quick but as the game expand their presence are overshadowed due to various reason,however usually they're the best thing to level early game like Cu, Hassan, and Caesar. basically yes since you can't afford such luxury Vlad is among the worst pull you can get especially for early player. One thing to note tho having heavy opinion is fine, I welcome such people, but don't mistook the weight of your ego as the weight of your opinion, this is what Hitsuji wanted to convey, because we had enough people like that around here. I don't care if you're the almighty genius of the century or whatever but if you wanna disagree with something explain why and also most of all you should try to listen first before spouting nonsense because we had enough problem with people who wanted to speak a lot but never listen... basically a wall. for example this game being as easy as it is are just a supportive argument to the core argument that Hitsuji LITERALLY already said to you that there's no wrong way to play this game. Y'know it's very fundamental principle, Right/Wrong cannot exist independently if there's exist a correct one then there will exist a wrong answer,, alternatively if there's no correct then there's no wrong, because that concept as also everything in this world need a comparison to exist. Basically SPW is a retard who believe his min-maxing way to be the "correct" answer while the rest are wrong. What we insist is that there's no "correct" answer in this case thus there's no wrong answer. If we use T-RPG terms then SPW is the min-maxer, however in the rulebook there's no rule that everyone should be a min-maxer. If you never play T-RPG then maybe Skyrim,, what if I said that doing hardcore roleplay is the "correct" way to play skyrim and you casual should stop playing wrong? and FYI not to brag but I'm probably are honest to goddess the source of all this meta stupidity.. like way before Quick is bad are considered the norm I already have that trashy war that Jack is outdated because she's quick... or way before Buster crit is mainstream I already have a wall of text war about Raikou during her first release.. Honestly I welcome anyone with opinion in this wikia,, if you have a new insight then that's fine but honestly you said nothing new so far.. and I hope you're not another guy with ego heavier than it's gray matter.